


Defeated

by whitespace



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitespace/pseuds/whitespace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about one possible ending for Alan's and Denny's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Boston Legal

The neighbors called the police when they heard gunshots coming from the house. When the officers arrived, he was already gone. His husband sat next to him, holding his hand.

Shirley suspected the call for weeks now. But when she go it, she didn't know what to think or feel.

She defended him of course, it wasn't his fault after all. He'd never lost in a courtroom and he didn't break with this record in his last trial.

But Shirley knew that his greatest defeat wasn't in the courtroom.

And sometimes Denny knew, too.


End file.
